


医嘱

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 一切的起因是丹口中的“医生”的建议。
Relationships: Dan Reynolds/Wayne Sermon
Kudos: 2





	医嘱

韦恩不喜欢心理医生，尤其是丹的心理医生。

“你去过那里了？”  
丹点点头，在他面前坐下。  
韦恩盘腿坐在床头，继续在他的笔记本上敲个不停。  
“得了，最近没有安排，没有制作。”丹说。“我们就谈谈吧。就算是粉丝的话……你不可以先放放吗？”  
韦恩抬头，他看出来丹有点心烦意乱。  
丹露出他一贯可爱的表情，淡蓝色的眼睛弯着，光滑的额头上起了细细的褶皱，嘴唇微微打开。韦恩知道他准备求人了——每当他像个小孩讨玩具一样的时候，韦恩就会在心里默默地提示自己。  
“我还没录完新歌。你想听听独奏吗，现在？”韦恩盯着地面。  
“不是现在。”丹少见地打断了，“是我的医生。他有一个建议。你想听听吗？”  
“留到吃饭时候吧。”  
“又是下面的披萨店吗？”丹舔舔嘴唇，韦恩注意到它们一反常态地鲜红无比。在早秋的凛冽清晨，下唇右边又加上了一道裂缝。他敢肯定丹从来没有想过护理。  
“听我说，要是在那里，会很尴尬。”丹又凑近了一点，“现在听我说好吗？”  
主唱的脸皮是什么时候逐渐厚起来的？韦恩从来不认为丹有自己打小算盘的能力。他不置可否，眼睛往门口瞟了瞟。  
丹误认为韦恩已经领会了，他放松下来靠到椅背上。  
“我最近睡得不大好。”  
“比以前好。”韦恩在心里告诉自己他已经厌倦了丹的诉苦。  
“是啊，那是自从我搬到了附近，有你的帮助。”  
“我没帮过你，是你克服了你害怕的东西。”  
“是啊，这个我们已经说过了。”丹耸了耸肩，微微举起一只指节修长的手掌，“但是只要有你在，我就会安慰很多。”  
韦恩感觉到丹的手指搭上了自己的膝盖，他条件反射般咬住嘴唇，不过身体没有动弹：“这次你的医生又给你开了什么药方？”  
“还是关于你的。我的医生说，要趁阳光好的时候多晒晒太阳……尤其是和朋友一起。”丹朝他微笑。  
“你可以叫上其他任何人，因为我不一定愿意。”韦恩刚说完就有点后悔，迅速地看向丹的双眼。  
丹抿上嘴唇，向着韦恩歪了歪头，轻轻地捻了一下自己肩上的一小块布料。他锁骨的线条舒展而优美，在韦恩的眼里一直如此。  
韦恩曾经幻想过丹成为美术模特，让他的身体变成纸面上一个黑白斑驳的简洁动势，或是石头做成的冰凉丘谷，但真实的丹一出现，这些无脑的念头就全都蒸发了。  
他才发现，自从丹成了那个在舞台上光彩四射，全心投入的人，他就不再是脆弱的了。他的双眼依然俏皮又漂亮，而且再也不遮掩。现在，他固执地看向他，就像一只水波间的双眼汪汪的水獭，随时准备掀起些波澜。而韦恩自己倒变成了他面前不知好歹的猎物，一条挣扎的小鱼。  
丹的气息轻轻地喷到他的脸上，他的眼睛里闪着亮光，就像有两星灼热的灯泡。  
韦恩直直地盯着他，忍不住笑了起来，尽管他觉得自己的脑子已经跟着一切逃脱的幻想一起蒸发掉了。他的笑声使得丹攀上他披满发丝的肩头的双手微微颤抖。  
“自从上次和你亲热过后，我就一直期待着……”丹突然说。  
丹异样的声调好像拨开了被阳光抚弄的窗帘，熏风在他们的背脊上打转，感官暧昧而沉潜在枝丫生长的韵律当中，秋季是根系加速攫取营养的时刻。  
温热的气息钻进韦恩的鼻子，回忆曝露在斜照的阳下，酒店狭小的单人床上填满了头晕脑胀的单音节词，好像嫌不够尴尬似的，幽灵怀中的电闪一般的欲念，此刻纷纷复活，像鸽子一般飞出。  
回过神来，韦恩发现丹已经坐在了自己腿上。他的身体沉重但柔软，使得韦恩本就不强壮的腹肌再也无法把主人捞起来。丹宽松T恤下的腰就像海豚一般修长灵活，甚至能把躯体折叠起来，让淡黄色的头颅伏在韦恩的胸前。  
此时再顾左右而言他似乎就太残忍了。  
他无法想象，白天也会亲眼见到这样时刻，丹对他笑着，仿佛是任他摆布的私藏，黏在他皮毛上的长长的尾巴。于是他伸出手，捧住丹的下巴，拇指轻轻带过他的下唇，看到那带着笑意的柔软东西轻轻一扁随即恢复原状。  
喉咙深处的干渴，就像还未衔杯而先麻痹大脑的酒意，韦恩记得丹邀请他加入乐队的那一天——实在是傻——他一回家，把整个酒柜搬进卧室，叮呤咣啷，希望生活永远停留在那一晚。  
也许，他们并不是传奇中的天作之合。韦恩宁肯他们擦肩而过。然而，丹的目光总是在人群中准确地找到他。  
被仰慕？凭借刚刚好多出的几年岁数？凭着那不屑张口，谁也不爱的神气？韦恩不知道这些，他只知道，乳臭未干的小音乐家，正把自己的注意力一点点吸引过去，自己还毫不知情。末了一句“我以为你看不上我呢”，以为就能开脱一切。  
怎么可能。他玻璃珠一样的蓝眼睛，天使一样的额头，他灵巧的手指，还有围绕那美妙歌喉生长出来的幻觉，训出了他在梦中才敢放出的驽马。  
“别等了，韦恩。”丹说，“我想你干我，现在。”他笨手笨脚地拢起他散落在他们脸庞之间的散发，冰凉的手指钻进了他的圆领，几乎一只手就包围了他的脖颈。丹垂下头呆呆看着他，天然的吸引力就像致命的蝶翼，停在他的眼睑和唇角，轻轻地翘起，自然而满足。  
韦恩用手感受着丹温暖的肩胛。这是他的朋友，异常亲密的朋友。有一类人天生魅惑，韦恩不想承认，可是丹忧愁又快乐的神情，沉默又挺拔的身影，他活泼的手势，孤注一掷的步伐，都像有磁力一样。  
“医生说，保持好心情的做法，是跟喜欢的人待在一起。”  
丹的声调变得低不可闻。  
同样的神情，出现在台前幕后，出现在共事的每一个清晨与夜晚。遥遥万众挥舞着双手，只有一个纤长的影子将灯光据为已有，就在他眼前。白背心下是汗流浃背的皮肤，时不时高高抬起，指点出听众为之疯狂的方向的有力的臂膀，此时将手掌在后腰上擦了一把，重又握起了话筒。他侧过脸，凝视了吉他手片刻，背光时幽深的双眼加重了其中暧昧。  
韦恩什么也听不见，只有撞见他回眸的眩晕感涨破了他的耳膜。正如一同看惊悚片的爱人分不清悸动因谁而起，台上几乎虚脱的表演者也最大程度地混淆每一个刺激源。  
就像现在，将脑袋埋在丹的手掌间，几乎把它误认作对于台上表现的小小奖励。他从未让主唱失望过，就像主唱的音色讲究到令他下半身自行其是。  
“我准备好了。”丹抬起头，让他们看得清彼此。  
洁白的结膜就像天鹅羽，似真非真地闪着水光，而眼瞳是无法穷尽的隧道，通向浅海中的无底深渊。  
韦恩把他的鼻梁按向自己的唇，指背蹭过睫毛和卷曲的鬓发。他几乎闻到属于婴儿的奶香，混杂熟悉的男人油脂的味道。  
就像每一个深夜疲劳袭来时的模样，主唱闭上了他的双眼，斜在韦恩的肩上，双手却绕回身侧，解开他们的衣服。看见丹的一对胳膊肘高高扬起，像是脱力的小鸟，韦恩的心脏重重落地。他们保持相拥，片刻后，韦恩灵巧地将丹翻了一个个儿，让他在床垫上着陆。丹笑了一声，将腿缠上对方的腰。他们并排面对着面，使得容下两具躯体的床变得拥挤。  
“来吧。”韦恩简单地提示他，他感觉自己在玩弄一头温驯的猎豹。低头将他的衣物尽量地褪除干净，韦恩开始抚弄他，一面闭上眼，感受着丹逐渐坚实和湿润起来的欲望。一瞬间他觉得下一回他们应该掉换个位置。  
丹却在他耳边，用沉到喉咙中的气音诉说着：“医生说，我应该和，亲密的人在一起。尽可能地近。”他曲起头颈，在惯于拨弦的手的摆布下几乎拼不起完整的字句。他们脸颊相触。丹的唇有些干，软，像是某种成熟果实。  
丹噙住韦恩的厚厚的嘴唇，像在湍流中的游泳者攀上岸边的枝条。在韦恩手掌的采撷下，他摇摇摆摆，踊跃而不自制，将餍足的红晕与微笑全都摆出来分享，慢慢爬上云霄。韦恩不可思议地看着他，忘记了去品尝他口中漏出的音节。他更习惯旁观，是吗？欢愉或是低落。可是他真切感受到了丹窒息和痉挛的感官，感受到他脊椎上反应的堆积和爆破。  
他一面保持着动作，一面观察着丹微微起伏的身躯，他敢肯定丹没有完全放开自己，于是压抑和等待着。  
在到达之前，丹模糊的眼前出现了少年时的黄昏。他偷偷跟了结伴的少女，潜行在野花丛中间，花丛在无邪的风里动荡着。他曾经与女孩幽会，品尝过情爱的滋味。但在短暂的徜徉中间，他从未预料过日后他会遇见一个男人。一个同伴，一个引导者同时也是接纳者。一个看着他欢庆，也看过他落泪的人。一个沉默的、善于引吭高歌和拉琴的褐发青年，在遇到他以后，把歌唱的时间全都赋予他的人，为他的欢乐和痛苦伴奏。  
穿过所有荒唐的，高高低低的时间，韦恩看着他，仿佛他是眼中珍宝。  
看着韦恩蓝灰色的眼睛，丹释放了此前全部的压力，黏滑的网向空中张开又落下，尽数堆叠在他们裸露的皮肤上。  
“韦恩，感觉太棒了……”  
丹喃喃着，似乎终于忘记了自己此前的托词，迷惑早晨的时光换得一个畅快。但事情不仅仅这么简单。韦恩咽下喉间随着丹的释放而散布的虚无，微微笑了笑，然后看见丹把眼睛睁开。  
丹的蓝色瞳孔伴着边缘湿润的红，在窗帘过滤的温熙光景之中当机了一小会儿，胸膛剧烈地起伏。  
而当韦恩的发丝蒙上来，牙齿轻轻撬动他皮肉间的神经，仿佛旷野上新的行军，给予者深深的喘息总算把还在回忆中的麦子地里安慰自己的少年扯了回来。丹并不意外，轻轻地顺着韦恩波浪一般的美丽头发。  
“来吧。”丹轻轻捻起韦恩的一簇发丝，，“下一次可是要换我上的。”  
“你有经验吗？”韦恩爬起来问。丹刚刚想反驳他，却看见韦恩一面脱去上衣，一面俯视着自己。他感觉到血液在两处集结——他的脸颊因此突然又烫起来，下面也慢慢再次抬头。  
韦恩抿嘴笑着，嘴角浸满了情欲，沾上丹的白色液斑的小腹下面，是已经崛起一半的峰顶，使得他的影子带上了属于精灵的柔和的邪恶。“感觉怎么样？”他问，“你的医生允许吗？”  
“你他妈的闭上嘴。”丹的嘴角带着弧度，就像在房车中呵斥韦恩快点睡觉时的口气。  
他闭上眼睛。尽管这样让他更加不安，但韦恩却极具天赋——或者说技巧——继续安抚他身体的几个角落，让散布着的刺激慢慢地扩散和彼此回应。丹想到了干枯的土地等待着的雨点——假如真有“土地”，那么应该是被冒出的芽绽破的原始的身体，为深处的澎湃所挤压和撑据。他让自己的声音扩大、爬升，像歌唱一般回荡在隔音不怎么样的四壁，和韦恩无意味的喟叹交叠在一起——他喜欢这样。  
被又一波下行到尾椎的电流击中，他无师自通地打开自己的肢体，克服前几天跋涉留下的酸痛，带着轻微喀喀声折叠到胸前，像牵牛花一般绕到韦恩头顶，胫骨细瘦得几乎没有重量——重量堆叠在黏滑温暖的内陷上，精壮的曲线将手掌一路牵引至此。在越发失衡的心跳中，直觉成为了那狭小洞穴的图景。  
韦恩用鼻尖触碰着那两股之间的气息，触感是陌生温柔的，在他的亲吻与抚摸的追随下，终于放松而规律地搏动，仔细地等待还能发现与主人的呼吸合拍。  
“韦恩，进来吧。”丹的声音像风吹过池塘，树丛沙沙的响。他的双脚高高架着，轻盈优美地交叠，没入韦恩的长发中，发丝颤动如同最轻的亲吻，使得脚板也同风吹的树叶一般扭动，使得韦恩停下来，侧过头去安抚它们。  
于是他调整姿势，深深地俯下来，双手润满了丹留在小腹和胸口的汁液，轻轻挑起来，向那幽深处进入。肌肉的束紧紧捆住那腹面带茧的手指，随着弯曲而敏感地舞动，如最细微的浪和潮，汹涌地邀约他到至深处。丹轻轻地压抑地追着他的节奏而呻吟，仿佛一把调音得当的琴，声音好听得紧。  
得到了信号，韦恩很轻易得以扶着坚硬进入，但狭小的所有者开始了容纳的受难，双脚夹紧，因拒斥而微微扭动。于是推进暂停，继续的亲吻和抚摸，让丹稍稍平静。  
“疼吗？”  
韦恩知道身下是擅长忍痛的身躯，高大而易损，健壮而脆弱，无论奔波，歌唱，嘶吼和跳跃都可以不停歇，只是需要另一身躯的爱惜，非常迫切地需要。他后悔自己没有在第一次亲密过后就预料到此，提前准备润滑用具。于是他细细地亲吻他，慢慢地退回，直到丹重又主动回应。  
韦恩用一只手固定头发在后脑，想要扎起一把。他感到眼前微微冒起星星，而星星中间是丹仰躺着，低垂着眼。  
“没预料到这个。”丹嘶哑地说，“我不知道带了没有……”  
“什么？”  
这时，门外突然嘈杂不堪，有人哈哈大笑，继而门上传来重重的击打声。  
“他妈的谁？”  
韦恩轻轻吻了一下他。“现在刚刚好有空闲。我们去看看是不是你的医生来了吧。”  
过了一会儿，穿上裤子、披上大衣的韦恩回来了。  
“兴许是对面住的乐队。”他说，“昨天遇到的那个，他们可能是磕了。”  
丹坐起来：“我把他们主唱的diao打爆。”  
韦恩微笑着看他，裤子里还是硬着的，丹感到安慰，同时还有歉意。于是韦恩也注意到他们还是红着脸面面相觑，丹的胸口还是横七竖八着白液。  
“我来帮你吧。”  
丹突然爬上前，拉下韦恩的拉链，照着高度趴下来。韦恩几乎被吓了一跳，但还是抚摸上了丹毛茸茸的后脑，随着刚一入口的柔软包裹而不自觉地喘息出声。丹于是慢慢探索着，像犬一般轻轻咬着，舌尖将韦恩的所有思绪搅入深深的旋涡。他们彼此慢慢调整位置，终于跌跌撞撞地躺下。  
丹一心一意地用他所能做到的最好的方式，一吞一吐，紧紧地跟着韦恩的声音而动作。他们仿佛一起浸入了海与滩的边界，在潮一节一节迫近的降临中半身淹没，像两条紧紧抱着的鱼一般弹跳。  
他模模糊糊听见韦恩在喊着什么，当高涨的水流又一次聒噪在他的耳膜，他却只听见嗡嗡的血管搏动着，在他满涨的口腔里，在他微酸的双颊上，在韦恩温热的后腰上。  
然后是一个奇异的声响，丹放开了韦恩，口鼻和双眼一瞬间被白花花地覆盖，韦恩失控的模样令他几近窒息。  
他们落到一起，韦恩微微抽动，像出水一般大口吐着气，丹轻轻抹着他脸上的泪痕与浊液。

“哇。”韦恩只是看着他这么感叹。  
“所以这算什么？”丹感觉自己充满活力，他搂着朋友的脖颈笑得像个小孩，得到了白眼。  
韦恩支起身子，允许自己将头歇在丹漂亮的肩颈旁边。  
“我现在担心的是今晚的彩排。”  
韦恩看着他，决定讲真话。  
“没错，我怕我一看到你就不行了。大不了就在你左边一直硬着……”  
丹摸了摸韦恩的鼻梁。  
“看来你也没比我成熟多少。”  
丹的嘴唇似乎更红了，让人更不忍心看了。  
韦恩怀着恶意这么想着，将嘴碰了上去。  
“你的医生胜利了，他真他妈讨厌。”


End file.
